Girasoles para Nico
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Fue una tarde lluviosa de abril la primera vez que lo vio, una tarde lluviosa de abril la primera vez que lo amó, y una tarde de abril lluviosa de abril cuando le llevó girasoles. Para Caro.


Hello babies, saludos desde Rusia, aquí, presentándoles una nueva idea surgida de un headcannon que leí una vez, de eso de las ganas de escribir algo con un final así. Porque las amo todas.

Como no me pude traer la compu escribí esto a mano y luego lo pasé al teléfono, por lo que necesito disculparme por los errores que estoy segura habrá, o las incoherencias, todo es culpa del puto auto corrector.

Percy Jackson y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear Solangelo.

* * *

La primera vez que Will Solace vio a Nico Di Angelo, fue una tarde de viernes; era abril y llovían perros y gatos*. Nico había entrado a la floristería maldiciendo el mal tiempo y sacudiendo una sombrilla negra, su cabello estaba húmedo y de las rodillas para abajo estaba completamente empapado, caminó hasta el mostrador, dejando un rastro de agua ahí por donde pisaba.

Will tenía 17, y cuatro días trabajando en aquella floristería, había comenzado a trabajar para tener su propio dinero, y no tener que pedir a su papás cada vez que quería comprarse un libro nuevo o salir con sus amigos, en resumidas cuentas, trabajaba porque quería, no porque lo necesitara, se le daba bien el atender a las personas y el estar siempre con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquella tarde de viernes su sonrisa se había borrado de golpe al ver los ojos muertos de aquel chico que acababa de entrar.

Pidió un ramo de diez girasoles, y Will se apresuró a alistarlo, aquellos ojos le inquietaban, aún así, no pudo evitar notar el leve acento que ni una vida hablando inglés podía quitar, y llegó a la conclusión que debía de ser extranjero.

Pero el extranjero no abrió mas la boca, ni si quiera para responder "igualmente" o "gracias" a su "que tenga un buen día".

Cuando salió, Michael Yew, el gerente, se acercó a él.

—Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo, todos los viernes debes de tener listo un ramo de diez girasoles, él siempre viene.

—Ese chico da miedo, ¿le viste los ojos?

—No todo el mundo ha tenido una buena vida, Will.

* * *

Michael no se equivocaba, Will ya llevaba cuatro meses trabajando en aquella floristería, y lloviera, tronara o hiciera bien tiempo, aquel chico de negro (porque siempre vestía de negro) llegaba los viernes en la tarde por un ramo de diez girasoles.

A los dos meses sentía curiosidad, ¿por qué aquel chico de los ojos muertos compraba girasoles? A los cuatro, su curiosidad se había transformado en un cierto interés, ¿para quién compraría girasoles? ¿Sería para su novia? No lo creía probable, a una novia se le llevarían rosas o alguna otra flor más "romántica", no girasoles, aún así, en lo más profundo de su ser, la idea de que pudiera tener novia le molestaba levemente, se reprendió a sí mismo por ello, ¿por qué habría de molestarle, o tan siquiera interesarle el chico de los girasoles? No había ninguna razón lógica, jamás se habían dirigido palabra fuera del protocolo que dicta el comercio.

Se dio cuenta que sí le interesaba el día que le vio llegar con una chica, ella era bonita, tenía la piel morena, el cabello color canela, los ojos dorados y le hablaba alegremente; Will vio como el chico hacía un amago de sonrisa a algo que ella había dicho, y también vio un leve brillo en sus ojos al mirarla, que hizo que su corazón saltara dolorosamente en su pecho, pero hasta que ella no lo llamó "Nico", Will no se había dado cuenta que no sabía ni el nombre de aquel chico, hasta ahora.

Un par de meses pasaron y se dio cuenta de que tenía un crush con aquel chico, Michael Yew lo veía divertido cada vez que corría a atenderle.

Otro día llegó acompañado de un chico rubio de ojos azules, Nico fruncía el ceño hacia lo que el rubio decía, algo acerca de que no debía permitir que su enamoramiento por Percy interfiriera en su vida, y que aquello no era motivo para aislarse. Nico le había callado de un codazo en el estómago, que, a juzgar por la mueca del otro debió de haber sido doloroso. Cuando se acercó a pagar tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas.

"Así que le gustan los chicos" pensó (porque no veo forma de que Percy pudiera ser nombre de chica "_Interesante_".

Pero ya estaba en su último año de preparatoria, y tuvo que dejar el trabajo para dedicarse enteramente al estudio, necesitaba buenas notas para entrar a la carrera de medicina.

Pasarían dos años antes de que volviera a ver al chico de los girasoles.

* * *

En su segundo año de universidad, conoció a Piper McLean, coincidía con ella en anatomía, era linda y muy lista, se habían llevado bien desde la primera clase, un par de meses más tarde, conoció también al novio de Piper, Jason Grace, se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo chico que alguna vez acompaño a su ex-crush (porque Will ya le había echado tierra al asunto) a la floristería, Jason Grace venía en combo con un tipo que era incapaz de quedarse quieto llamado Leo Valdez, un tal Percy Jackson (que Will inmediatamente asoció con _ese_ Percy), la novia de este, Annabeth Chase, que pisoteaba el estereotipo de rubias tontas, y el mismo Nico (ese día Will descubrió que no le había echado tierra, le había echado abono).

Y ahora que podía observarlo con mayor detenimiento, y mas tiempo, Will notó varias cosas: era bastante bajito, especialmente al lado de tipos altos como Jason y Percy, su piel era de un tono oliváceo, a pesar de la palidez mortal que tenía siempre, que sus ojos, tan apagados y muertos como los recordaba, eran muy bonitos, y que le interesaba más de lo sanamente aceptable.

Sin embargo, Nico Di Angelo era como una enorme y negra ostra que solo se abría cuando le daba la regalada gana, solo una vez le vio hablar cómodamente con alguien, ese alguien fue Hazel, su media hermana, a la que conoció unos meses luego y resultó ser la única persona capaz de que sus ojos se iluminarán.

Fue un viernes que Piper lo invitó a la "fiesta sorpresa" que organizarían a la semana para celebrar los dieciocho años de Nico.

Llegó el día fijado, con todo en el departamento que Jason compartía con el italiano (porque se había enterado de que era italiano), pero dieron pasadas las siete de la noche y el homenajeado no se había aparecido.

—Debe de estar con Bianca —justificó Percy, y Will asocio a Bianca con los girasoles.

Nico llegó a las ocho y cuarto, vestía tan de negro como siempre, y aunque no pareció sorprendido por la "sorpresa", consiguieron sacarle una mueca que a todas luces debía ser un intento de sonrisa.

Más tarde, en algún momento en el que por casualidad Will pudo hablarle sin que ninguno de los otros estuviera pululando alrededor, le preguntó quién era Bianca.

—Mi otra hermana —respondió— murió cuando tenía diez.

—Vaya... —Will iba a decir "lo siento", pero pensó que a Nico no le gustaría la compasión— ¿Es a ella a quien siempre le llevas girasoles?

—¿Cómo lo...

—Hace dos años yo trabajaba en la floristería donde los comprabas, o al menos los comprabas ahí en ese entonces.

No hablaron más, porque cuando Nico volvía a abrir la boca para responder, fueron bañados con la Coca-Cola que Leo Valdez había hecho estallar con unos mentos.

Will no pudo evitar detestarle en ese momento.

* * *

A partir de aquel día, inexplicablemente, Nico le determinó un poco más, Will no sabía porqué, pero lo hizo, a los dos meses consiguió su número (casi chillaba cuando los intercambiaron), a los tres fueron al cine juntos, solo ellos dos (Will no pudo poner atención a la película), y los cuatro, Will se dio cuenta de que más que interesarle, Nico Di Angelo le gustaba, mucho.

Pero fue hasta diez meses después cuando se lo dijo, en ese momento estaba en su cuarto año de universidad, y entre estudiar y las prácticas en el hospital le quedaba poco tiempo (Nico estaba en su segundo año de literatura). Fue, curiosamente, una tarde de viernes de abril que por casualidad sus tiempos libres coincidieron y se juntaron a jugar videojuegos.

—Me gustas —le soltó, como quien comenta que hace un bonito día o que la gasolina subió de precio, mientras escogía su personaje para la nueva copa de Crash.

Nico lo volvió a ver como si de repente el monstruo del lago Ness hubiera aparecido al lado de Will, y le estuviera preguntado si quería bailar tango vistiendo un traje de carnaval brasileño.

Tenía la boca abierta y las mejillas rojas.

—Mucho, y _**no**_ como amigos —terminó Will.

—Yo... Tu... Jasonacabadeganarveintedólares —masculló a toda velocidad.

—¿Ah? —Will le había mirado confuso y a la misma vez molesto, al ver que acababa de declarase y Nico estaba pensando en _Jason Grace_.

—Piper dijo que yo te gustaba, Percy dijo que no y él y Jason apostaron, pero eso fue hace meses, te tardaste mucho, Solace.

—Di Angelo, se tarda en reunir el suficiente valor, y, ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa? ¡Te acabo de decir que me gustas por si no te diste cuenta!

—¡No lo repitas! —las mejillas de Nico seguían rojas.

Will lo vio abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, y después, lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y de un tirón unió sus labios.

El beso le supo al caramelo de las palomitas que habían estado comiendo, y aunque fue de golpe y terminó tan rápido como empezó, Will sintió que aquel era el mejor beso que jamás hubiera recibido.

A partir de aquel día pasaron a llamarse novios.

* * *

Lo bueno fue que a aquel beso le siguieron muchos otros, lo malo fue que ya estaba en su quinto y último año de carrera, que era el año del internado, y el hospital, las guardias y las jornadas de a veces hasta cuarenta y ocho horas le dejaban las exhausto que apenas alcanzaba a quitarse los zapatos antes de caer muerto en la cama.

Ese año apenas si vio a Nico.

Y al siguiente, se dio una situación similar para Nico, su carrera, sin embargo, no era tan en extremo demandante como medicina, y aunque disponía de poco tiempo libre, este no era del todo inexistente.

Ocurrieron tres cosas importante ese año: la primera fue en un helado día de diciembre, Will decidió sacarse la duda que le carcomía desde que habían iniciado su relación.

—¿Por que me prestaste más atención después de que hablamos en tu celebración de cumpleaños —preguntó, dándole pequeños sorbos a su chocolate caliente.

Acababan de cenar (pasta, porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, Nico era italiano a hasta la ultima de sus costumbres, como preferir pasta a casi cualquier otra comida), y ahora trataban de quitarse el frío con un chocolate y un café caliente respectivamente.

—Porque no dijiste lo siento... —respondió.

Will recordó que había estado a punto de hacerlo y se alegró de habérselo pensado mejor.

Se acercó un poco a Nico para besarlo con más comodidad; sus labios sabían al amargo del café.

La segunda, fue la primera vez que tuvieron sexo, o dicho de un modo más romántico: hicieron el amor.

Hacía ya varias semanas que lo habían intentado, pero no habían pasado de besos subidos de tono cuando sonaba el teléfono de Nico y la palabra "Molestia" aparecía en la pantalla, era Jason, que los interrumpió en otro intentó también.

Pero una noche de febrero Nico olvidó su cargador en su apartamento, el de Will no coincidía, y su teléfono murió por falta de batería, aquella noche Jason no pudo llamar, y aquella noche lo hicieron.

Caricias, besos, gemidos, un par de "te amo" susurrados quedamente, y los ojos de Nico brillando mientras le besaba eran los ingredientes necesarios para hacer que Will fuera a recordar esa noche como la más perfecta de su vida.

* * *

También fue un día lluvioso de abril cuando sucedió. Llovían perros y gatos y Will, con poder evitarlo, recordó el día que vio por primera vez a Nico, maldiciendo el clima en la puerta de la floristería; le estaba esperando en un café italiano en el centro de la ciudad, porque a ambos les gustaban los paninis que vendían ahí.

Le vio a través del vidrio de la ventana, y se sorprendió esbozando una sonrisa tonta de enamorado, iba de negro igual que siempre, y llevaba aquellas zapatillas Converse —viejísimas— que Will le había prohibido usar por no tener suela anti deslizante (podría decirse que apenas era que tenían suela ya)

Nico lo vio y lo saludo con la mano mientras se lanzaba a cruzar la calle.

Will vio todo lo que sucedió a continuación como en cámara lenta: le vio resbalar en un charco de agua (malditos sean aquello zapatos), vio como trataba de levantarse, y vio como aquel carro (un Mercedes negro, exactamente igual al que Nico un par de veces le había señalado que esperaba comprarse algún día), derrapaba, lo impactaba y lo hacía volar varios metros.

Ninguno de sus años de carrera (cinco de medicina general y medio de especialidad) le sirvieron de algo, su mente se quedó en blanco, y no funcionó hasta que oyó la sirena de la ambulancia.

La tercera cosa fue su muerte, Nico nunca llegó a graduarse, los paramédicos le declararon muerto en el lugar. El impacto le había matado.

* * *

Aquel era el primer día de trabajo de Cecil en aquella floristería, un lluviosos viernes de abril en el turno de la tarde.

A eso de las cuatro, vio por primera vez a Will Solace, quien llegó al establecimiento sujetando una sombría negra.

—Dos ramos de diez girasoles cada uno —le pidió. Cecil reprimió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos muertos.

Iba a correr a alistarlos cuando Michael Yew, su gerente, salió de la trastienda con los dos ramos ya hechos, que le entregó al hombre mientras le saludaba, él le devolvió el saludo sin ganas, pagó y se fue.

—Ese tipo daba miedo —dijo Cecil.

—Ese tipo perdió a la persona que mas amaba, a la que curiosamente conoció de la misma forma en la que tu lo conociste a él, quizá algún día te caiga bien. Ah, y ten dos ramos de girasoles listos cada viernes, siempre viene.

Cecil no entendió muy bien, pero asintió, pensando en su novia.

A unos cientos de metros de ahí, en el cementerio, Will Solace lloraba sobre la tumba de Nico Di Angelo.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

* * *

A decir verdad el título es un enorme spoiler, suficiente como para que a medio fics ya hubieran adivinado el final, igual, seré feliz si alguien me dice que le tocó el corazoncito, y si no, bueno, la vida sigue.

*llueven perros y gatos en un dicho del idioma inglés (no sé si se usa en español), significa que está lloviendo muy fuerte, mucho.

En Costa Rica la carrera de medicina dura cinco años, contando el internado, lo hace en base a eso, y que no sé si en . cambia, tampoco sé cuando dura la carrera de literatura, aquí puse que cuatro, pero me disculpo estoy mal.

Nos leemos~


End file.
